goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Kristin revives The Metal Punks/Lawson Gets Grounded
Kristin revives The Metal Punks/Lawson Gets Grounded is a GoAnimate video and transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 9th 2019 Cast * RocketPowerGal24/Kristin Konkle-Julie * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Ken the Emo-Dave * Eric the Punk-Himself * Paul the Mosh-Himself * Brian the Headbanger-Himself * Joey the Metal-Joey * David the Screamo-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Lawson-Eric * Mr Lawson (Lawson's Dad)-Wiseguy Transcript (Video starts at the centenary) RocketPowerGal24: I'm going to revived The Metal Punks again but this time, Erwin Lawson killed them all so they will come back for the next season. I will revive The Metal Punks with the level up mushroom since it was upgraded. (after being revived) Kosta Karatzovalis: Thank you for reviving me! You are the best ever! Ken the Emo: My boss agrees, thank you. Eric the Punk: Thanks Kristin. Paul the Mosh: Thanks Kristin. Brian the Headbanger: Thanks Kristin. Joey the Metal: Thanks Kristin, David the Screamo: Thanks Kristin. Salli the Popstar: Thanks Kristin. RocketPowerGal24: You're welcome. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh no, it's Erwin Lawson. Lawson: RocketPowerGal24, how dare you, we thought The Metal Punks were dead, that's it. RocketPowerGal24: No, not this time. The reason that I revived them because you killed him in the first place. I don't wanna see The Metal Punks died twice in the row. Lawson: What are you talking about? RocketPowerGal24: When The Metal Punks died first, it's believe that Luna Minami dressed up in Azura's disguise and killed them using Azura's own Shining Screech attack and later framed her before she joining the UTTP after she's lying for becoming the good user when she changes video pages because your saying that they're the worst group ever. But no. They deserved to be good characters instead of bad. I will call your father about this! (on phone) Lawson's Dad ! It's RocketPowerGal24! Lawson's dad (on phone): What's wrong this time Kristin? RocketPowerGal24: I revived The Metal Punk but Erwin Lawson wanted revenge! Ground him for me please! Lawson's dad: OK, thanks a lot, goodbye. RocketPowerGal24: Bye! Go home now Lawson. Kosta Karatzovalis: And never come back. (at home) Lawson's dad: Erwin, RocketPowerGal24 just revived The Metal Punks all because they wanted to come back for there next season! This means you are grounded for 2 months with no computer. And also, you will be force to watch Sesame Street DVD's for the rest of your life since you killed Cookie Monster, Anyways, go upstairs to your room now. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At the Metal Punks house) Kosta's Dad: Kosta and the Metal Punks. thank god your alive again, because Erwin Lawson did kill you all, just because he saying your the worst group ever. But no, The Metal Punks deserve to be good characters, You are all ungrounded. Kosta's Mom: You can go back to work now. Kosta Karatzovalis: Thanks Mom and Dad. (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff